


Have Blonds More Fun?

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two actors out and questioned if the colour of hair make a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Blonds More Fun?

They had worked together for almost a month before Karl had asked Orlando out. Now it was time for their first date.

Orlando put on a t-shirt, jeans and a sweater when Karl mentioned that they would not be doing anything fancy, just getting a bite to eat, and then if he wanted, catching a movie. He had thought it sounded good, at least for a first date. Orlando hadn't told 'The Horse Master' that he had started to like him since the first time they had met. Orlando had laid low with showing too much, so when Karl had suggested that they go out, he had been surprised.

One thing was good. Orlando didn't need much time to get finished. Having his hair cut to a mohawk helped a lot. He arrived at the restaurant in good time, and as it was quite a nice evening, he decided to wait outside for Karl. Then he could have a cigarette.

While waiting, he looked at the people that were out walking in the evening. He spotted Karl, but had to shake his head to really see him, he had gotten used to seeing Karl in the blond wig he wore as Éomer, instead of the dark hair he actually had.

They entered the restaurant and were shown to a table, which would ensure that most of the guests saw them. Neither of them asked for another table though, and dinner went by with them learning about each other. Sometime during their conversation, they came onto the subject of whether blonds have more fun. First they laughed and it increased as one of them said that they had to test the theory.

Orlando really liked Karl's company, and Karl seemed to like his. They soon left the restaurant to see the movie, where they could be more intimate and test what else they might feel for each other. The darkness in the cinema was good.

Both agreed in the end that the date was over too fast and that they would definitely do it again. And they might dare to test whether it was better in their wigs.

 

*~*~*The End*~*~*


End file.
